The description herein generally relates to the field of mobile devices. The description also generally relates to controlling mobile devices remotely.
Conventionally, mobile devices such as cell phones have been used primarily for communication with a user of the cell phone controlling the device. However, there have been instances where it may be desirable to control the cell phones remotely. For example, it may be advantageous to control a cell phone when used by a child when a parent wishes to monitor the use of the cell phone by the child. Thus, there is a need to control a mobile device such as a cell phone remotely in such a personal setting, as well as a variety of other types settings, such as, for example, business or governmental use.